redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
Hi, I know I'm having problems with my fanfictions. I'm giving you a link to all of them: *Euthidia Vergu *Fires of the Sea *Hollyfire's Tale Part 1 Finished! *Hollyfire's Tale Part 2 *Nightmoon *RHOR Part 1 *RHOR Part 2 *Legend of the Spearlady *Shieldmaiden Part 1 Finished! *Shieldmaiden Part 2 *Shieldmaiden Part 3 *Bluestripe the Warrior Finished! *Myra Darktail's Legacy *An EXTRAORDINARY Warrior *Lioneyes *Outcast *Think of Me (being finished for Merl) *The Ultimate War (You need here and here) *Darkness and Shadow, Loveless, Midnight Storm *The Avenger's Daughter'' Archive 1. Archive 2. I always do it around 100, so... yeah. Let's stick with Mordor. --MentalZ 13:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art We used to allow fan art for articles without artwork, however given there are so many artists now, we only recognize official illustrator artwork for articles. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Correct. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OK GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Got it:) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! So? GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Whoohoo! GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Well, no...Just the preview after you sent it to me. It sounds interesting. GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Your story Sounds awesome, I'll sign up! :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you read the Animals of Farthering Wood by Colin Dann? GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Yep. Its about a group of animals(A fox, a badger, a mole, newts, pheasants, an owl, an adder, a weasel, dormice, mice, shrews, a toad, rabbits, hares, hedgehogs and more) who escape from their last home, Farthering Wood, to get to a animal reserve called Whitedeer park to live there. They come across many dangers and many will die but others will join them, such as a vixen and others. Its really good. :) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Look for it online, thats where I got it GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! I has a nickname for you: Hollibell. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Two ways. Belle, which means a popular, attractive girl or woman. But I mostly got it from Bleach. There's a character in there named Hallibel. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it sound good? I'll bet an acorn to an oak you'll like both the movie and the book. :) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Very twisted plotsies. NO PEEKING YOU OTHER BEASTS! ONLY HOLLY! Thank you. *om-noms chocolate cake* -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails What the heck happened to your old talk page?! Anyways- *drumroll* UPDATE! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahahhaha stalker.... o.O Well, on my computer OO is stupid x( As in, deleting my stuff randomly- after I've saved it about a trillion times. Oi. haha. What's new? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'' got those very twisted plotsies,that Merlock gave you.Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 22:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Her name could be... idk. Something to do with the Flower. If you get what I mean. ;) The main villain? I don't know... something with a lot of z and xs lol -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 23:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bluestripethewild is on his other account, Richard of the Flame, much more than he is on that account. --MentalZ 20:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :D Yeah, I've watched ''Where Eagles Dare. The movie is awesome! think you would like it I haven't read the book though, so I will have to look it up! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not on the user list. --Vermin King 16:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool! XD, yeah, I think he plays a better part than James Bond on that movie. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Holly Hi Holly. I haven't been on much. I just wanted to say hi. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Hi Hollyberry. for the past three weeks I've been at two camps so I haven't been home much. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! 8th is better than 18th. To our credit, though, we did technically beat Altador in one round of the finals :D --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ...I'm guessing that year hasn't happened yet xD--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 12:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Almost. It's LD, KI, RI, DC, HW. I thought you were joking when you said AL won xD--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 18:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Rangers Halt, Duncan, Horace, Gilan, Berrigan, and Erak. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, ok. It just started doing that to me too >:P. I had to log in 3 times already. So, how have you been doing since last time I talked to you? lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's good. Church went well :). There was a new family that sat behind us today. Well not technically "new", but I only see them 1 or 2 times a year, I think they're from out of state and come up every year. And Mass was about an hour, and it takes about 15 minutes to go there and 15 minutes back. So were gone about an hour and a half. You go to church synagogue in your case on Saturdays, right? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wholly quacamoli! You update often! I'll try to read fast. (I'm only on the squirrel part) :P --MERLOCK 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! *''+1 up''* Part of my religion curriculum this year was focused on Judaism and that was one of the things it mentioned. Yeah, my family is probably the newest family at my church and we've been going for about 3 or 4 years, I think. Mass is what we celebrate in the Catholic church; it's like the main focus, I guess you would say. And the main focus of the Mass is the Holy Eucharist, which was instituted by Christ. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - Sorry if that wasn't enough detail XD, my definition was very short. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ooo, yes! I did, pardon me, I thank you. :) I was going to earlier but I'm updating my blog (just news, not quite any story yet) I'm honored, especially by the fan artist award. :3 It's quite encouraging, indeed! I have a question: on fan fics which you don't have to keep adding people, do you write them completely and THEN post updates, or do you update as you write??? I was just curious because I'd heard of both ways before. I'm attempting to finish it before I post. Oh, and I wanted to thank you! :) Don't worry, you didn't sound at all prompting. ;) --MERLOCK 17:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be cool XD, you should come to my church and I could explain everything. Ahh I see. Well, basically, Catholicism is like "the second part of Judaism", so to speak. We believe that Jesus fulfilled the prophecies of the Old Testament, and in doing so He established new laws to be followed until His second coming. Since we believe He fulfilled the prophecies its like the Jewish religion had fulfilled its purpose. So, essentially, we believe in the same God, but Jews believe Christ has yet to come, while Catholics and Protestants believe He already has come and are waiting for His second coming. I hope that helps! Oh, that's fine. Ha ha! Were they able to stay dry? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) . Ah, okay. And thanks for the award, yay ^_^! I should go finish those other two...--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 18:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh by all means, do so! I agree, which is one of the main reasons I discontinued the story. I wanted a fresh start, devoid of mistakes. Don't feel bad about editing the story to suit your ideas better, too. I made it up as I went along and so planning wasn't a big part :P ffffffffff--MERLOCK 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC)fffffff AGH! Data is sensitive to the letter f. X)PS I was NOT putting down the fffs to indicate you-know-what. 0.o. NO wayz. it just... well. My computer Data has a key that is... sensitive to touch. X) Yeah, that would be awesome! I might get to meet another user on here in August. My family is going to PA for a week :). Christain is stalking me? How so? O.o We haven't talked for awhile though, so we've been hoping to see each other on the shoutbox & chat. Yes, He died on the cross, but we believe He was God's only son; who died on the cross in reparation of all sins; and arose into heaven to come again. A lot about the Catholic Church's teachings can be found in the New Testament. I believe the Geneva Bible is what most Catholics use, as it's not edited like some. I'd have to double-check on that though. Oh, that's good :). I don't imagine being soaked in a golf-cart a mile away would've been fun. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) don't worry I won't tell, and no I don't read it,I might?Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 20:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, really? Word is what I mainly use- really easy. Hmm. :) Oh, gory can be good. When I get time, I'll read it. I keep meaning too, but I have trouble with long fics... :/ Dude, do you have a fanfiction.net account? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew we'd beat you fair and square! >:) Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 09:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I probably shouldn't have read it,sorry.XD.Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 12:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Hmmm, yeah, that would be cool! I went to Mackinac last year was it the year before?, we went to Thunder Falls water park. Ha, that sounds like something that would happen to my dad XD. Wow, that was fast. Big difference between Pope and pastor. The Pope is like the leader of the Catholic Church as a whole. Its his job to uphold the Church laws and to "watch over God's flock", so to speak. In a way he is Christ's place-taker on earth until the next coming. The papacy was instituted by Christ and first given to Saint Peter, who was one of the 12 Apostles if you count St. Matthias who took the place of Judas Iscariot after an important incident that occurred. Pastors... even to this day I have not heard the actual definition of a pastor. I will have to ask my mother about that very good on these subjects, but I believe a pastor is somewhat along the lines of a priest. I may have to go into detail on some of that just to make certain things clear... but its a start, lol. btw, what is the name of the book you got? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Holly, I have some poles on my page. :3 would you care to take a look? (they're the ones on the top in the news section) --MERLOCK 00:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS I'm really liking 'the ultimate war'! :D --MERLOCK 00:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for awarding me your award, if that makes any sense! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Have you even read The Lord of Bloodwrath? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Want me to u-date you? BTW, I just started writing Book Two last night. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to vote on the poll for The Lord of Bloodwrath! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no! I'm reading TUW, I meant the other fic that you had just read. TUW is the only one I'm really following- I need you to update me, otherwise it will get shoved back to the back of my mind. :/ I'll go check it now, actually... :) So yeah, don't cut that off :) Pleasseeee :) -- 23:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, that was me. Stupid Wikia logged me out... --Chris has a signature!! o.O 00:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm glad to be your Catholicism guide xD. I've got a section of my user page on Redwall Wars Wiki that I'm putting up about the subject so its a bit more orderly. Ahh, I see. I may get to go to Mackinac before summer ends, as my little brother won a contest - the prize was 4 tickets to either Thunder Falls, Macinac or Cedar Point. He chose Thunder Falls because he doesn't like roller coasters. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I was bored.(Bad excuse, But true)again sorry,:(Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 15:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TBHD,TRIA--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Stickle.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 20:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I has started MISTMANLTE*pops confetti gun* The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 18:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah you can call me that.Yeah sometimes you can get good information that way.Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 18:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not that it's long,just...I will go to a camp soon,and because of the preporations,I don't have time to read it....:(....But when I return I will read it for sure!:)--Mellus 19:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Yeah!The Librarians like`What?!I've nvr heard of that series!`It took us a half hour to locate all of them!The books Look new!Like it's nvr been touched!and get this they had it since 2007, there ain't even a scratch on the cover!I'll try to get through asap! The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 13:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye,matey!--Mellus 15:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I hope you will have fun here,too!--Mellus 20:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Mel SPOILER ALERT MAY BE ABOUND IN THIS COMMENT! ONLY HOLLY MAY LOOK!!!!! i hope its not ---, Im probably wrong, but its a possibility. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 21:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank goodness! and i also saw that comment Merlot gave you about the plot, but i didnt type anything because I dont even read that story, so me and Makura have something in common. Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 22:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update Update Update!!!!! Update on Mossflower radio talk show one (or MRTS1). --Dewface "I am a true worrior!! (so don't mess with me)" 22:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Commission Um, hi! To answer your question, I'm in the process of working out a PayPal account to transfer payments. --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 00:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Better late than never, I think! And nice to meet you! -- 15:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was me...sorry I messed up the sig! ^_^'--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the shoutbox! --Maulblade Say whaaat? O.o 20:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm Neil, remember? I'm already reading TUW fanfic btw! I'll submit a character if you want, but I thought you might have an overload of them, lol. --Maulblade Say whaaat? O.o 20:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see, lol. I thought I already told everyone that Maul & Neil were the same person. Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, I know what you mean, XD that happens to me a lot. Ahh, difference between cathedral & church. Cathedral - Is usually much bigger and houses more people. This is where a bishop or archbishop governs his diocese or archdiocese is like his area of rule over a plot of land. Some cathedrals are actually former abbeys. There are more clergy in cathedrals as well. Church - Smaller than a cathedral, houses less people. A church is governed by a priest, who is under a bishop's rule. roughly, its like a lord and vassal system, but friendlier and with no bloodshed. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. So your mom is learning about Catholicism too? Extremely small update on Abbey Defense. I'll probably do more later.--Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to give you Aero's thingy mabobber?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I did a bit more on my RWW user page about Catholicism btw. Oh, and I won't be going to Mackinac after all :(. Apparently there's something special going on every weekend till September, which is when the tickets to Thunder Falls expire. So we're giving them away to some relatives. September is probably one of the busiest months of the year for us :P --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I was aware of the widget, thanks. I'm still trying to get kinks worked out, but I'll figure something out. I did like your suggestion, though....there must be some way to employ those pages and also notify the Santas secretly...--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 14:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) update! Update on Mossflower radio talk show 1 --Dewface Captan Jack sparrow ROCKS!!!!! 14:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 1. Name/nicknames (duh):Aerothorn Shadowbaen(pronounced: Shadow-bane((yes, like VK's guy)) 2. Species:Mink 3. Gender:Male 4. Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...):A tall, very muscular Mink, he wears a black hooded cloak, black tunic with muliple black leather wrapped over arms, black vambraces, steel chain mail tunic, two silver earrings in his left ear, two silver tail rings, and two gold arm rings on each arm and has scars where the blades emerge from his fore-legs, and a few red tattoos . 5. Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality:Strengths:A viscious, bloodthirsty, loyal mink, possesses the ability to manipulate flame and earth(like Silver's bending, only optional in this story)ais a Sadic like Silver. Weaknesses:like Silver, his rage leaves him lightheaded and often vulnerable to attack, also whenever he extends his arm blades, they cut him and cause him to bleed, though he is training himself to somehow keep the blood fro flowing, but it is hard and will leave him exhausted. Reaction in battle:viscous, merciless, cunning, quick. Bad or Good:Starts out bad as one of Shayra's personal body guards, but after dueling with Silver, switches over. 6. Weapons:(oh boy, here we go):Two black long-sword's behind his back, and black longbow and arrows in a black quiver also behind his back, three halfway down the calf blades out from in between each knuckle, one down to the floor length blade coming out from before his wrist, one half a bicep length blade coming out of each elbow, and one blade coming out of the tip of each of his fingers that is down to the floor from the ends of his fingers, also a dagger and a small axe, and two throwing axes that have a blade like a normal axe and another blade on the bottom on the back towards his arms, hidden blades on the bottom of his vambraces(he can retracte all his arm blades the whole way, his arms are normal length, and he can still move them normally). 7. Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask):Was born with odd muscles that would cling to any solid object and open arms, which were quickly stitched shut, later whne he was 17, the were cut open, and the blades were inserted. When he was 55 he joined Ferahgo's horde, but still looked like he was 25. Years later he was frozen in the land's of snow and ice, but survived and was sent into a coma like sleep which halted his need for water and food, when his ice block fell in the water and floated down to warmer waters and it thawed he was dragged out onto a corsair ship from the crew he learned that he had been frozen for hundreds of seasons, as all he asked said Feragho had died a long time ago he then joined Shayra as her quard, but kept his true past a secret and killed all who knew or learned(that enough???). 8. Main character/background:Well, he is with Shayra at first but join Silver, and is rarely far behind him. 9. Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning):With Shayra then Silver, if he dies, goes down defending young, or going down back to back with Silver(If they both die)). 10. What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper):Bodyguard, then whatever Silver is(minus the Assassin order thing, he is second in command to that) 11. Anything else I should know:Never speaks of his past and often will sit in solitude, but watching intently, will often shout things in some odd language when fighting, he is deep voiced and gruff sounding, and smokes a pipe. --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 14:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) art contest Hi Holly!! I am hosting a art contest for any sein in THE ULTIMATE WAR. I want your permission to do so. thank you! --Dewface I am wild 17:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ps:Enter if you want! .*grins* You are correct.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 15:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Saga. You're in again (but only a brief action scene, unfortunately). I've also changed the rules: You can make up to three characters instead! I need as many vermin as I can, because my goal is for every hero to kill a vermin leader. Thorny --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 18:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Holly, when ye comin' back and updatin'?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) In your signature for Outcast, how did you get that one symbol that's like a B? I'm tkaing Greek with Rosetta stone and thought that looked Greek--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll be back from PA before then to wish you a happy B-day then. I think I already told you about that ? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, sure! thats good. but what do you mean? I said that they could do any sein. I can change it if you want, but anywase, thanks sooo mutch!! see 'ya 'round mate! --Dewface Do you fear death? 19:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought I told everyone about that. I'm going with some of my family to PA to visit some relatives. We're going to be there about a week and I might get to see one of my cousins play a gig with his band =D on the location, as it may be in a bar and I'm not 18 :P. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 19:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks a bunch! --Dewface Do you fear death? 19:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it should be pretty fun =). It'll be about a day's worth of driving but we'll have a portable dvd player to pass some time. The band name is "The Levee Drivers" I believe. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 19:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if I'm meant to put it on here on there, but whatever...I just read the top bit of your user page went to your user list and noticed that YOU HAVE NOT ADDED ME! WAHAAAAHHAA!! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! (as you can probably see, this is all a joke...but seriously, you haven't added me *breaks down crying*) XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So now you're acting like an admin, bossing me around. I'm not trying to annoy you, I'm merely stating my opinion, and see if I care if you report me. Read my userpage. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 15:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If its still alright if I add him: 1. Name/nicknames (duh):Aerothorn Shadowbaen(pronounced: Shadow-bane((yes, like VK's guy)) 2. Species:Mink 3. Gender:Male 4. Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...):A tall, very muscular Mink, he wears a black hooded cloak, black tunic with muliple black leather wrapped over arms, black vambraces, steel chain mail tunic, two silver earrings in his left ear, two silver tail rings, and two gold arm rings on each arm and has scars where the blades emerge from his fore-legs, and a few red tattoos . 5. Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality:Strengths:A viscious, bloodthirsty, loyal mink, possesses the ability to manipulate flame and earth(like Silver's bending, only optional in this story)ais a Sadic like Silver. Weaknesses:like Silver, his rage leaves him lightheaded and often vulnerable to attack, also whenever he extends his arm blades, they cut him and cause him to bleed, though he is training himself to somehow keep the blood fro flowing, but it is hard and will leave him exhausted. Reaction in battle:viscous, merciless, cunning, quick. Bad or Good:Starts out bad as one of Shayra's personal body guards, but after dueling with Silver, switches over. 6. Weapons:(oh boy, here we go):Two black long-sword's behind his back, and black longbow and arrows in a black quiver also behind his back, three halfway down the calf blades out from in between each knuckle, one down to the floor length blade coming out from before his wrist, one half a bicep length blade coming out of each elbow, and one blade coming out of the tip of each of his fingers that is down to the floor from the ends of his fingers, also a dagger and a small axe, and two throwing axes that have a blade like a normal axe and another blade on the bottom on the back towards his arms, hidden blades on the bottom of his vambraces(he can retracte all his arm blades the whole way, his arms are normal length, and he can still move them normally). 7. Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask):Was born with odd muscles that would cling to any solid object and open arms, which were quickly stitched shut, later whne he was 17, the were cut open, and the blades were inserted. When he was 55 he joined Ferahgo's horde, but still looked like he was 25. Years later he was frozen in the land's of snow and ice, but survived and was sent into a coma like sleep which halted his need for water and food, when his ice block fell in the water and floated down to warmer waters and it thawed he was dragged out onto a corsair ship from the crew he learned that he had been frozen for hundreds of seasons, as all he asked said Feragho had died a long time ago he then joined Shayra as her quard, but kept his true past a secret and killed all who knew or learned(that enough???). 8. Main character/background:Well, he is with Shayra at first but join Silver, and is rarely far behind him. 9. Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning):With Shayra then Silver, if he dies, goes down defending young, or going down back to back with Silver(If they both die)). 10. What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper):Bodyguard, then whatever Silver is(minus the Assassin order thing, he is second in command to that) 11. Anything else I should know:Never speaks of his past and often will sit in solitude, but watching intently, will often shout things in some odd language when fighting, he is deep voiced and gruff sounding, and smokes a pipe. --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) update on mossflower radio --Dewface Do you fear death? 13:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) updates (PLURAL) Well, technically only one update, but 2 full chapters! On Wonders of Wikipedia. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 13:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi, Holly! As you can probably tell, I have internet access :B. No, the gig wasn't at a bar, it was actually at a farm as part of a festival that was going on, so the whole family went. I got some demo CDs from the first band that played and my cousin's band was flippin' awesome. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 00:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) another update Wonders of Wikipedia has been finished! Hope you enjoyed it. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Holly, have ye looked at yer Ultimate War Character Request sheet lately? There's a few requests from Hyena and Thorn, and me too. I gave ye a Badger Mum! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think you would like my cousin's band. Their music is somewhat like Johnny-Cash's, but with modern instruments. Ahh, that's cool, well I hope you have fun :). Hmmm yeah I can understand that, though I can't agree. Religious expression is important in a free country, and it's not like we believe in two different Gods. Christians just believe we were already redeemed by Christ's death, while Jews believe we're still to be redeemed. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower Radio. --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess they can play "The Ring of Fire" too, but they didn't do it at the festival. Ha, thanks xD... But I've still got a lot more to learn in both religions though. I still don't know all about the customs of Judaism, so maybe I could learn some of that from you? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) On the Saga. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I be on your User List? Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) update on mossflower radio --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath. At last! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) on Mossflower raido --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I heard there were some earthquakes around your area :S, did you guys feel anything? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower raido!! --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, keep it up. VF won the male award. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Both ;) BTW, how did you transfer your fan fics from your blog? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, aren't a few of your fan fics not on your blog? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on mossflower radio!--Dewface Do you fear death? 22:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. -__- ' Yeah, that's what I do. I copy-paste from Microsoft Word to the Wikia. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well I think there are a lot of things I never really learned about the customs of Judaism. For instance, what Hanukkah is all about. I know about the Passover, Barmitzvahs think that's close to how you spell it???, and I'm pretty sure I know what a Torah is texts?. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ah, yes, yes, i do. cuz if i don't get them i'll forget about it, and i REALLY don't wanna do that! :) Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 18:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally I've created Chapter 3. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Saga! Thorn --Why do people hate Harry Potter? 01:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower radio!!!! woo hoo! chapter 3 is started!!! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 03:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh xD, I almost got it. I always thought that was just for males [probably because I've only heard of Bat Mitzvah once before]. Oh, I see! Catholic churches have a similar flame that stays lit all the time. I believe it goes where ever the Holy Sacrament does, and that's usually off to the left or right. I read about it earlier in my religion course so I'll have to go over that again. So is that why you use the candelabra? In memory of the miracle? We light candles in the home and at church when we reach the 5th week before Christmas. There will be a set of 5 candles and one is lit for every week that gets closer to Christmas until all 5 are burning. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 14:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower radio!! and when will you update on The Ultimate War? JW.--Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 23:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorny Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is :). Mmmm, I like Christmas/Hanukkah, birthdays, and Easter. Yeah, fire is interesting. It's been around since the beginning of everything and everyone still finds it as amusing as before. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) '''COLLEGE!? Well, we know you aren't 10 now :P. I thought you were only like a year older than me xP. How is college? Neil -- 16:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to respond :(. Ha ha xD, so you can't get on Warriors Wiki till 2012? That's a shame, the world is supposed to end by then xD. Oh, and happysuperlate birthday to you! No, I didn't really think you were 10. I've never met a 10 yr old with a vocabulary like yours thats been writing like 20 fanfictions over the past year two?, lol. Ahh, that sucks :(. Cool, my brother is in Florida atm! From what I've heard though, he doesn't like it very much. He says that things you think you would see only once in a lifetime happen every day there; plus it's always extremely hot and humid, has a lot of "food deserts", and people aren't generally as friendly as those in Michigan. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) me avatar sorry it took me awhile to reply. :) it's Eragon. Well, actually, it's Ed Speelers. ;) Windy Why is a raven like a writing desk? 20:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, did you have a good one? No, don't worry, mine isn't coming around till June xD I have that on my user page. Hmmm, I see. Well I don't think it's that way everywhere but it's what my brother said. Lol! So are there any particular fields you're going into? Or is that confidential? *looks around suspiciously.* --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) What's your neopet's username again? I just got scammed and have to fill out this form. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 23:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no! It was entirely my fault for being inattentive. I just need to list the neofriends I had. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I hadn't been very active in months past (Since the AC), and was unaware of how to receive a Neogreeting. Someone went onto a Neopets help forum and took the emails of the top ten posters and sent me one with a link to a fake login page.PSA here. (You might be able to see it.) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 01:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) A little help here, Apparently, my brother claims that Hollyfire53 is his account. He doesn't even know how to get an account! Can you help prove that you are not my brother? Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 15:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Also, please just ignore what I said above. It's all been sorted out. Thorny --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On TLoB. --This Is Your Story ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Again, sorry for not responding xP. I guess I've developed a bad habit :(. That's cool! I'm not really sure what I'm going into yet. I'm considering the military atm, but I'm sure there are other things I'd be good at. There's also art and writing, which I may try to make into a career. Neil-- 19:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on the fanfic This Is Your Story Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on This Is Your Story A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... Never mind... My brother already confessed that you are not him. He doesn't even have an account, let alone know how to use one! Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I asked back in July if you would add me to the User List. I am still not on there. Would you please include me to the User List? --Vermin King 02:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Isn't always logical? How so? --Vermin King 22:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) By removed you mean socially inactive, correct? --Vermin King 22:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, is college meant to mean university, or high school? We don't really use college in Australia, so just wondering. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) University? I always thought you were, what, 14 or 15! How wrong can I be... So yore 17, 18 now? Good luck at uni! Work hard, or Martin the Warrior will haunt you... --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yah, better pay attention, mate :) As to yore question, well, in fact, I'm 12. I joined this wiki at 11...yeah, a bit under age, but some people I know on this wiki joined at a younger age. Btw, you still haven't added me to your user list...*sulks in corner* XP--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey holly I need some help on how to get on the shout box the wiki changed on me again,Thanx! The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What did you mean by the following statement used to describe me on your user list: doesn't write fiction (but we don't want him to anyway)? I'm not forcing you to remove it, I'm just inquiring why you said that. --Умственный z Опасайтесь я, я русско! I am only behaving as I do in real life. --Vermin King 04:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you joined a lot of wikis underage, didn't you...actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't even know there was an age limit of 13. I only knew after my mum checked out this website and told me there was an age limit. I guess I didn't see the notice when I signed up...--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya added me to your user list!! *glomp* Erm...since when was I a good artist? And just for you, I'll try to update every week, though I can't promise anything :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am naturally like that, but I'm not requiring you to remove the stated information. --Vermin King 16:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to check the history and find out who wrote that? --Умственный z Опасайтесь я, я русско! No... why? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who did that. I don't think it was me... i barely know him, but if I would say we are on friendly terms or bad terms, I'd say that we're on friendly terms, even though he says he doesn't have friends. Did you put he's serious and change it to rarely serious? Lol xD Sometimes he can be pretty intellectual. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mental, maybe? lol He's serious and intellectual sometimes, but then he acts insane. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe it is a word. I'm not doubting you, but give me an example. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) No... MentalZ Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Holly! About a century later, I answer your questions: 1. Obviously, it's what comes out of a baby. 2. Humans, obviously. :) And thank you SO much for updating me on UW. I know I haven't been reviewing, but I've been super busy. So it helps me remember to read it :D Ttyl, Chris has a signature!! o.O 23:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally I've posted part of Chapter 4. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: User guide This is the first time I've set foot in the Wiki since October, so unless someone managed to break into my account and put stuff (which I doubt since my contributions stayed the same from the last time I was here) I obviously did not add that. Why I would ever write such a thing is beyond me. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! Hope college is going well!--Laria Merry Christmas! 15:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) This is getting us nowhere. --MentalZ 13:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC)